


You Little Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (just one time though), Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Dan Howell is a soft boy, Established Relationship, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Swearing, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Dan remember, don’t give a fuck about the hate comments”(Dan and Phil comes out to their viewers)





	You Little Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh!!! I tried my best on this...This is my first time actually publishing my work online. I wrote this last year, then recently I decided to edit and publish it. I hope it's not too bad, and that you will enjoy it!! Thanks for reading!

* * *

“Are you ready Dan?” Phil asks his boyfriend, who is staring into space while biting his nails nervously.

Dan takes a deep breath. “Yeah I’ll go change, you can set up the camera” He tells Phil, then walks to “his room”.

Phil puts his phone down and gets up to set the camera next to their bed. Dan walks in a minute later, looking less nervous.

“Okay let’s do this”

They film the video in one take, since there wasn’t a plan. Phil exports the file into the computer to edit it. He sighs, finally feeling the anxiety from coming out to the public.

“Dan I need your opinion on this too!” Phil calls out to the younger who is downstairs in the lounge.

“Okay! I’m coming!” He walks up the stairs to the office where Phil is sitting in front of the computer.

“Dan are you okay? You look a little pale.” Phil asks Dan, once his boyfriend walks in.

“Yeah, I’m just nervous. I don’t know what the reaction will be like.” Dan admits while looking at Phil.

“Dan, trust me. They will super happy for this. They should be grateful that we are actually sharing this to the internet.” Phil tells Dan, holding his hand, trying to reassure him.

“Okay”

“I think I’m going to tweet out that there’s going to be a new video coming out and maybe play with their emotions a little bit.” Phil says while smirking a little.

The comment made Dan smile a little and Phil was happy. All he wants is to make Dan comfortable when they post the video. It’s a big step to take, and Phil wouldn’t want his boyfriend to regret it after.

“You little tease. The fans are going to go crazy.” Phil laughs, while typing the tweet. 

“Okay, enough with all the talking, lets back to editing this, the fan are waiting for a video!” He kisses Dan on the cheek as an another reassurance. Dan smiles and they continue to edit the video.

-

Thirty minutes later, they are finally done with the video. It’s plain and simple, which it fine since they just needed to get the message out. “Dan are you happy with it?” Phil asks Dan, looking at his face for any discomfort.

“Yes I like it” Dan tells Phil and he nods, clicking the public button.

“We’re actually doing this” Dan yells out smiling. He grabs Phil’s hand, gripping it tightly. Phil didn’t complain.

He doesn’t care what the viewers think anymore, sometimes they have to think about themselves too. Phil posts the video and tweets out the new video. Dan also goes on his twitter and retweets Phil’s tweet. He doesn’t know if he should look at the replies or not.

“Phil? Should we look at what they are saying?” He asks Phil who is just sitting there, holding his phone.

Phil agrees. “Dan remember, don’t give a fuck about the hate comments” Phil tells Dan and he knows that Phil is being serious when he curses.

“I won’t” Dan promises Phil and clicks into the comments section of the video.

With most of the comments, they can’t  even understand. It’s just people banging their hands on the keyboard. They both laugh at how everyone is dying over this. The positive comments made the two feel better, less scared. Then they saw the hate comments. They didn’t say anything at first, then Phil spoke up.

“These are all really stupid.” Dan tries to agree but they just keep coming in.

Dan starts to tear up and Phil quickly closes the tab. He knows that coming out is a very sensitive topic for Dan. He’s still proud of how far Dan has come. When Dan agreed on even filming the video, Phil was elated. Whatever happens now, Phil is going to comfort Dan is every way he knows how to.

“Dan it’s okay. I’m here” Phil hugs Dan, rubbing his back. Dan starts to sob on Phil’s shoulder.

“P-phil, I really tried to not think much about it but I just couldn't.” Dan manages to choke out. Phil hugs Dan even tighter, never wanting to let go.

“Dan, it’s okay, really. This is a very hard thing to do and I’m so happy that you actually agreed to do it.” Phil whispers to Dan. Phil lifts Dan’s head up and wipes the tears away from Dan’s face. Then he grabs Dan’s face with both of his hands, and kisses him. 

“I love you very much and so many people love you too, Dan.” Phil tells him. Dan smiles, thinking about the viewers and the positive comments.

-

“Tomorrow is Tuesday. I need to make a live show” Dan reminds his boyfriend. “Will you join me ?” He asks Phil.

“Yes, of course I’ll join you” Phil promises Dan.

Dan takes out his phone to make a tweet.

* * *

 

_Live show tomorrow! Me and @AmazingPhil will be there to answer some questions about the new video!_


End file.
